


A Spark In The Air

by RuvikKin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Its angst fellas, M/M, bc I have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: “Theres someone who can help us, he’s hard to track down but we’ve got his current location.” Liliths voice came over Axtons comm as he trekked forwards. “I’m sending you his coordinations now, better get there fast. If he moves again you’re fucked. We won’t find him again, its taken us years to-” Axton rolled his eyes.“Yeah yeah, who is this guy, what should I say?” Axton looked at the coordinates on his phone, picking up speed to get to this guy faster.“I only ever met him once, he was working with Jack a couple years ago but left when things took a turn for the worse.” Lilith explained, droning on a little more before finally answering Axtons question. “Anyway, his names not really supposed to be said over public comms, especially with Jack keeping tabs on us it seems. But when you get there tell him your name, and that Roland and Lilith need his help. He should let you in.”





	A Spark In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pile of emotions! :)

_ “So, what is your name anyhow?” Wilhelm had leaned over to Timothy, his arms crossed over his large chest. The other vault hunters looked over to Wilhelm and Timothy, they had been standing around talking about another plan of action for dealing with the lost legion when Wilhelm- not so quietly- asked Timothy his real name. Tim only chuckled at the question, looking up at the other vault hunters who were now staring at Timothy. _

_ “Oh, well uh…” Tim shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, it was in his contract to keep his real name a secret and this question had come out of nowhere. “I can’t really say it, you know, but it rhymes with Jimothy.” Tim looked up to Wilhelm, the man who towered over the others and was built like a house, and just shrugged. “Thats it, can’t say anything more.” The answer seemed to be good enough as Wilhelm just shrugged, motioning for the other vault hunters to keep talking. Nisha gave the two of them a glance, and a smirk, and then continued talking. Timothy kept his mouth shut, fidgeting with the gun in his hand as he could almost feel Wilhelm staring down at him. It was a long few minutes of planning. _

~~~~~

**_“Theres someone who can help us, he’s hard to track down but we’ve got his current location.”_ ** Liliths voice came over Axtons comm as he trekked forwards.  **_“I’m sending you his coordinations now, better get there fast. If he moves again you’re fucked. We won’t find him again, its taken us years to-”_ ** Axton rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, who is this guy, what should I say?” Axton looked at the coordinates on his phone, picking up speed to get to this guy faster.

**_“I only ever met him once, he was working with Jack a couple years ago but left when things took a turn for the worse.”_** Lilith explained, droning on a little more before finally answering Axtons question. **_“Anyway, his names not really supposed to be said over public comms, especially with Jack keeping tabs on us it seems. But when you get there tell him your name, and that Roland and Lilith need his help. He should let you in.”_**

“Alright I got it.” Acton kept moving towards the mark, his curiosity peaked at who the guy was. He couldn't have his name said over regular comms? Interesting, the guy was either Jack's worst enemy or he really didn't want to be found.

~~~~~

“ _ Kid look out!” Wilhelms voice was just a moment too slow and Timothy was even more so- a bullet ripped right through his shoulder that had Tim falling back and clutching his arm. He bit his lip to keep from shouting out in pain. Timothy looked up where he was shot from and quickly used his free hand to slam his watch, spawning his two holograms who quickly got to work protecting TImothy by killing the enemies around them. Tim sat up and tried to look into his pack for anything to heal himself with, when a metal beam had slammed down next to him. He felt better almost instantly and focused on the beam, noticing he was surrounded by a faint red glowing and it clicked he was being healed. Timothy checked his shoulder, feeling the wound already closing up, he let out a sigh of relief. “You have to be more careful kid.” _

_ The shooting stopped shortly after the beam had slammed down and the vault hunters had all crowded around Timothy, looking down to him as he got up on shaky legs. Wilhelm helped him up carefully, patting him on the back while Timothy muttered out a shamed ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry’ for the issue. After a few moments the healing went away and the vault hunters checked their ammo, ready to move again. _

_ “Where did the healing come from?” Timothy asked as they began moving again. _

_ “Saint, a good ability of his.” Wilhelm spoke out. “I’m surprised you never noticed it. Did you think your new face gave you healing abilities too?” Nisha barked out a laugh at that, looking back at the two of them. _

_ “Alright you two, quit the chatter we still have work to do.” Timothy muttered a ‘Yes ma’am’ and kept his mouth shut, He could gently feel Wilhelms hand touching his shoulder in a comforting way, like Timothy was important somehow. It made his stomach flip. _

~~~~~

After walking for awhile, Axton got to what seemed like the middle of nowhere, but there was a little hut built which made it all the easier for him to figure out where the guy was. He made his way to the hut, banging on the door.

**_“Jesus Axton don't scare the poor guy!_ ** _ ”  _ Roland commented on the other comm end.  **_“Remember be gentle.”_ **

Axton went to respond to Roland but the door in front of him cracked open slightly, he could barely make out someone looking at him and he heard a clink of a gun- great.

“Who are you?” The guy behind the door spoke softly, he seemed like he didn't want to be bothered at all.

“My names Axton. Lilith and Roland sent me and-” Before he finished Axton found the door being slammed in his face. “Hey!”

“I’m not working with those two, they’re bad luck. Wherever they are, Jack is, and I don’t need that. Find yourself a new guy.” Axton groaned at the mans response, he didn’t want to get violent but he was getting frustrated with all this running around before he could just fucking kill Jack.

“Listen, I don’t know who you are but we’re not working for Jack. We’re trying to take him down, not work for him. I’m a vault hunter, Jacks trying to kill me too.” Axton waited for a response, sighing, he turned to leave when there was no answer.

**_“Well shit”_** Lilith spoke up. **_“Maybe we can try find someone else”_** Axton went to speak up when the door behind him opened. He turned and looked at the man, who was opening his door for him to come in.

“Before you come in, take your comm off. Leave it outside.” Axton did as the man asked, saying a quick apology to Lilith and Roland before entering the mans house. Upon entering, Axton noticed it was small, just a cot in the corner and a portable stove with something cooking on it. Nothing big, but what did he really expect? There were a few guns laying around, along with some clothes and other discarded things. It looked like how he expected a man on the runs’ house to look.

“Okay, lets try this again. My names Axton.” Axton turned towards the man, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a brown wrapped hood over his head, which covered all but his eyes- He looked like he had a nasty scar across his one eye, and was probably partially blind. His robe went down across his body, and he was covered head to toe in clothes. Jeans of course, and brown boots that looked fairly old. His shirt (what Axton could see of it) looked like it used to be yellow, but there was probably too much blood stained into it.

“Nice to meet you Axton.” The mans voice carried as he walked past Axton, heading back to the stove. “I was just making something, do you want anything to eat?”

“No thanks, but if you have any water that’d be fine.” Axton watched the man dig through some clothes before tossing a bottle at Axton.

“Theres a tap out back, go fill up.” Axton opened the bottle, making sure it was empty before he followed the mans instructions to go outside and fill the bottle up. How this guy was getting fresh water out in the middle of nowhere was beyond him.

He filled the bottle up and went back inside, shutting and making sure the door was locked behind him. Axton saw the man already sitting on his cot, eating straight from the pot he just cooked in. “Isn’t that hot?” The man didn’t even glance up, and he still made sure the pot was held up just right to cover the half of his face that was previously hidden behind a scarf.

“I’ve endured hotter.” The man looked over at Axton, waving his hand to the ground. “Sit down. Lets chat.” Axton did so, keeping his eyes on the man and watching him dig into his food. “So Lilith and Roland- Sent you here?” He talked between bites of food, pausing when he’d swallow or shovel more into his mouth.

“They did. Tracked you down and told me you’d be good in helping the mission to take down Jack.” The man paused in his eating, looking at Axton. “He’s trying to open a vault, trying to kill everyone who’s against him.”

“I haven’t had to deal with Jack in years. And I’d rather not deal with him again. I don’t know what Lilith and Roland were thinking….” The man grumbled, finishing up whatever was in the pot and getting up, quick to cover half his face again.

“Well considering I still have no idea who you are, and it doesn’t seem like you want to tell me anything, I say we split here.” Axton crossed his arms, letting out a sigh. “But they were pretty sure about this. So far everything they’re told me to do has helped in some way. So, I guess you’re needed along.” The man stood up, walking around his small hut and cleaning up a little. He didn’t say anything, which only frustrated Axton more. “Are you going to say anything, can I even get your name? Nothing from you huh?”

“I’ll come along, but if things get to be too much I’m ducking out for good. You don’t need me with you, Lilith and Roland just want to tug me along again.” The man put some things into a brown bag and slung it onto his shoulder. “My name is Timothy. Nice to meet you.” Timothy held out a hand, which Axton shook to be nice. “If we’re taking down Jack we better do it fast, no time to waste.” Tim walks out of his hut, picking up Axtons comm and putting it on. “Lilith, Roland, its been awhile.”

**_“Great to hear your voice again, you wouldn’t happen to have your own comm would you? We kind of need to keep talking to Axton.”_ **

“No, I don’t have one. I destroyed it after...” Timothy trailed off, looked at Axton and Axton noticed the ways his eyes moved up and down him. “Do you have an extra comm I could use?”

“Actually I do, just use that one, I’ll use my other.” Axton pulled his pack off, looking through it for a second and pulling out another comm device, strapping it to his ear.

“That works just as well.” Timothy reached inside of his hood, not letting it fall off of his head as he strapped his comm on. “Now Lilith, Roland, can one of you two explain to me why you dragged me into this again?”

Axton started to walk off, looking at his map to figure out their next destination while Timothy followed, chatting with Roland and Lilith.

**_“We’re trying to get a vault key from Jack so he can’t open the vault. If he gets this one open he’s able to control whatever is inside and it’ll kill us all. We were tipped off on a train incoming thats probably carrying the key. Axton got some bombs from Tina, he’s going to be setting them off. I don’t know what kind of protection Jack will have on a train carrying a vault key.”_** Roland explained it to Timothy, simplifying it down a lot. Yeah it was about the protection, but Axton had taken out dozens of men by himself and a train can’t carry all that many people.

“So you just want me to help him get the key is that it?” Timothy walked a little faster to catch up to Axton, adjusting his hood a little. “I can do that, but on one condition. Don’t track me down anymore.”

**_“No can do Tim, we need you to fight against Jack.”_ ** **Timothy sighed grumbling something under his breath.** **_“You know you’d be a lot safer if you-”_ **

“I don’t care.” Timothy huffed, shaking his head. “Fine then. After we take him down, stop tracking me down.”

**_“See, I told you the kid wanted Jack dead more than he wanted his own ass to be undiscovered safe.”_** Lilith laughed on her end, calming down after a few short moments. **_“But seriously, get the key and lets get this shit over with. I want this done.”_**

“Sure thing.” Axton said, running off to get to the train before he and Timothy missed it.

~~~~~

_ The vault was opened, the vault monster was defeated, and Jack was head of Hyperion now with the vault hunters by his side. Except, of course, Athena and Claptrap. Athena had dipped after the vault monster was killed, leaving silently without another word on anything, and then Jack had destroyed every claptrap unit around. Jack was wearing a mask now, which meant Timothy had to wear one as well and it was uncomfortable most of the time. Unlike Jack, he didn’t feel he needed to hide his face every second of the day, so when he got into his room and was settled for the night he always took the mask off- gave it a good wash and set it aside for the night. _

_ He was lying in his bed, reading a magazine he’d bought earlier when someone came pounding at his door. With a curse Timothy shot out of bed, grabbing the mask to clamp it onto his face before he swung the door open. He was shocked to see Wilhelm at his door, the man had been gone the last two weeks on a mission that Jack had sent him out for. Timothy stepped out of the way of the door so Wilhelm could come inside. Wilhelm often visit Timothy in his rooms, was usually the one to check up on him after a mission and always opted to go with Timothy when he needed help. There was something there, subtle but there, and it was nerve wracking to try and keep anything hidden from Jack. Timothy never had a good poker face, even behind the mask he was sure Jack could see the way Timothy acted when Wilhelm was around. Wilhelm on the other hand had a poker face that could go against a god and win. He was stiff, tougher than anything Tim could even hope to be, and was a board when it came to emotions around others. _

_ But there was nothing, just a feeling when Wilhelm was around, and with the way he moved and acted around Timothy compared to the others. He didn’t even act the same way around Jack, even though the two of them shared a face, like it was something just for Timothy. There was no acting on it though, not with the way they lived and the two of them knew it. Nisha was with Jack, but Jack ran Hyperion and everything underneath of it, he could do what he wanted. Timothy and Wilhelm? Couldn’t. _

_ “Sorry about the mess in here, I wasn’t expecting anyone and I haven’t had a lot of time to clean up.” Timothy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his throat, watching Wilhelm walking over to a chair before sitting down and putting his head in his hands. “You alright there big guy?” Timothy walked over to Wilhelm, gently reaching out to rub his back. “Do you want a drink or anything?” _

_ “No, I’m alright. I’m just tired, it was a long two weeks.” Wilhelm looked up to Timothy, their eyes locking on each other. That spark was there again, the feeling in Timothys gut that made his heart race and his face flush- sometimes the mask came in handy for him. Timothy pulled his hand away from Wilhelm, stuffing both of his hands into his pants pockets. _

_ “Well… There something you came here for? Does Jack know you’re back? I guess he does because you couldn’t get up here without him knowing.” Timothy let out an awkward laugh and looked away from Wilhelm. He couldn’t keep his eyes locked much longer. _

_ Wilhelm was quiet, he sat back up, reaching up for Timothys face gently to turn him back so they were looking at each other again. Timothy startled when he was touched but didn’t flinch away, not even when he felt Wilhelms fingers move down to his chin to undo the bottom clasp of the mask. He held his breath slightly, and felt both of Wilhelms hands move up the mask to the top ones, undoing the clasps with a click before the mask fell off with ease and it was set aside. Timothy didn’t say anything, only watched Wilhelm as he stood back up, his eye on Timothy the entire time. He wanted to speak, but it felt weird when he opened his mouth, and ended up just shutting it again, a full loss for words. _

_ Then the spark seemed to grow, electricity between the two of them that filled the room with an energy. Timothy carefully reached up for Wilhelms face, cupping his jaw and gently scratching at the beard, Wilhelm didn’t seem to mind, not in the slightest. He could feel his own heart hammering in his chest as Wilhelm stared down at him, and the world seemed to stop for the time. _

_ Wilhelm moved first, leaning down to kiss Timothy softly, testing the waters. Timothy let out a breath through his nose, letting go of Wilhelms jaw to wrap his arms around the larger mans shoulders and pulled him into a deeper kiss. It was sloppy, Timothy wasn’t experienced and Wilhelm was so large it seemed almost awkward, but it worked. Wilhelm ran his hands down Timothys back and pulled him close, lifting him up slightly so Wilhelm could stand up straight. The kiss turned from sloppy to heated, with Timothy keeping one of his hands around Wilhelms shoulder while the other reached up and tangled in his hair, Wilhelm still holding him up off of the ground. _

_ The kiss lasted a while before Timothy broke it, taking in a deep breath as he looked Wilhelm in the eye again. Wilhelm leaned forward and kissed his neck, making Timothy sigh and tilt his head back. He pulled away only to carry Timothy over to the bed, laying him down on it before he got on top of Timothy, cradling his face again to kiss him just as before. Timothy let out small gasps, closing his eyes as he felt Wilhelms hands on him, Wilhelm all around him, and Timothy wanted more. He reached up, starting to pull Wilhelms shirt open, undoing the front of it to expose more of his chest before Timothy ran his hands into his shirt, touching over his skin. _

_ The tension from the moment the two had met was gone, finally, replaced with something better. Something that made Timothys’ heart flutter out of his chest. _

_ Something he wanted for a long time to last. _

_ He could dream. _

~~~~~

The missiles went off without a hitch, Tiny Tina laughing the entire time on the other end of the comm about it while Roland instructed the two men to go look through the train cars.

“I don’t see any fortified ones.” Timothy said, walking around still looking. “But theres a couple over here that look a lot bigger than the others.” Axton followed Timothy over, and he listened Angel talking to him again.

**_“Don’t worry, if Jack really wanted to protect the vault key it wouldn’t be on a train. He’d have Wilhelm guarding it.”_ **

Timothy kept moving forwards with Axton, stopping when a train car in front of them both got lifted up. “Axton look out!” The car was lifted out of the ground and tossed in their direction, giving both men just barely enough time to get out of the way. Timothy looked at whatever threw the train at both of them and he pulled his gun out. “Who the hell-”

**_“Its a trap!”_ ** Rolands voice came over the comm and Axton quickly pulled out and loaded his gun back up again.  **_“The vault keys not on the train, abort the mission both of you! I’m sorry but you can’t handle Wilhelm, trust me!”_ ** __

“Wilhelm!?” Timothy sounded shocked, taking shelter behind something while Axton rushed off and began shooting at the small planes around Wilhelm. “Hold on wait don’t-” Timothy looked at Axton, watching what he was shooting at.

**_“Kid, Wilhelm killed nearly ALL of us in New Haven without taking a scratch! If things get bad just run!”_** Axton looked at Timothy who was still staring at Wilhelm in shock.

“Tim! What’s your deal kid hey! Shoot him!” Axton shouted, taking aim at Wilhelms head and firing. Wilhelm barely seemed phased and he turned to Axton, flying over to his location. “Shit!”

“Wilhelm!” Timothy rushed out of his hiding place, pulling his gun out. “Stop this!”

**_“Timothy get the hell away from him, or just kill him! Don’t just stand there!”_** Roland shouted over his comm, trying to talk Timothy out of whatever he was doing now. **_“Tim this is not the same Wilhelm you knew! Get back from him!”_** Timothy held his gun up, shooting Wilhelm once in the back to get his attention. Axton watched as Wilhelm turned to Timothy and began moving towards him.

“Hang on a second, Timothy knew Wilhelm?” Axton took aim at Wilhelm again, waiting to see what would happen before shooting.

“Wilhelm!” Timothy shouted the cyborgs name, keeping his gun at a steady aim. “Stop this what are you doing?! You’re hurting people!”

**_“Tim listen to me get the hell out of there!”_** Lilith shouted at Timothy, but both her and Rolands shouting fell on deaf ears. Everything seemed to get quiet when Wilhelm went to Timothy and swung his arm back, knocking Timothy back and making him bash into a rock. Timothy got up, standing on shaky legs.

“Wilhelm! Snap out of this!” Timothy shot at Wilhelm a little bit, just to stun him. Wilhelm stopped in front of Timothy, staring down at him before he aimed his hand at Timothy, looking like he would shoot him. Timothy moved one of his hands off the gun, grabbing the hood from his face to rip it off, finally exposing what he looked like.

Like a copy of Jack, only with a nasty scar down his face and much longer hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had one strand of grey hair like Jack did, but it was long like the rest of the brown hair. Freckles were spotting over his face, just barely but they were there. Axton took a moment, reeling back from seeing Timothys face. Wilhelm stopped too, lowering his hand and Timothy did the same with the gun.

“Wilhelm.”

“Tim?”

Wilhelm leaned down and Timothy reached up, cupping his face gently. His brows were furrowed with sadness and he looked broken for a moment. “Wilhelm what have you done to yourself?”

~~~~~~

_ “Soo you and Wilhelm huh?” Nishas teasing voice echoed in the room as she spoke to Timothy. “I see the way you look at him so don’t even deny it. I didn’t know he was gay to be honest.” _

_ “Why does it matter to you Nisha?” Timothy drummed his fingers on Jacks desk, he was filling in for Jack for a few days while Jack dealt with ‘person business’- whatever that was. _

_ “Well, it doesn’t matter to be personally. But you know Jack may not be so happy, he’s not the one dating Wilhelm, he’s dating me and everyone knows it.” Nisha leaned back in her seat and put her shoes up on Jacks desk. “If word gets out that Handsome Jack was seen being kissed and who knows what else by a mercenary, you think thats gonna fly well?” Timothy couldn’t help but sigh, he knew it was stupid but it wasn’t like he was doing anything public with Wilhelm. They didn’t go on dates, they never went out together as a couple- a lot of the time if they went anywhere together it was for a mission. Otherwise people thought Jack just had a body guard since the two of them were very good at keeping their hands to themselves. Outside, in the public eye they were Jack and Wilhelm- a powerful man and a guard to keep him alive. But behind closed doors, in Wilhelms room or Timothys, they were together and Timothy could be himself. _

_ “Thats not going to happen Nisha. As far as anyone is concerned, I’m Jack and I’m seeing you, not Wilhelm.” Timothy sat up in his chair and faced Nisha, his voice getting more serious. “But if word does get out I’m dating him I’ll know who let it leak.” Nisha put her hands up in a mock way and couldn’t help but laugh at him. _

_ “I’ve got no reason to spread a rumor that ‘my boyfriend’ is banging one of his mercenaries. What would I gain from that? Besides.” Nisha stood up, sauntering over to Timothy before she sat down on his lap, leaning against the arm rest. “I like being able to do this with you, and nobody knows any different.” Timothy let out a sigh and shook his head, turning his attention back to the papers on Jacks desk. _

~~~~~

**_“Well isn’t this just sweet.”_ ** Jacks voice broke through the heavy silence and Timothy scowled, clenching his fists.  **_“Tim tams, its been awhile! I thought you were dead. You know, its funny, when you left Wilhelm went out to find you. Course he came back empty handed, you really broke his heart- or whatever was left of it at the time.”_ ** Slowly the puzzle came together in Axtons head and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing about this.

“Jack I swear to fucking god I’ll kill you myself.” Timothy was angry now as he stared at Wilhelm- a man he loved years ago when he was still mostly human. “What did you do to Wilhelm?”

**_“Nothing he didn’t already want. Oh, well, except for this.”_ ** Wilhelm suddenly stood up straight and Timothy could hear a beeping, everyone took in a deep breath as Timothy ducked before Wilhelm exploded, metal bits flying all over the place. Timothys scream echoed across the icy area and Axton was quick to rush over to Timothy to make sure he was okay.  **_“You see Timothy, I had a feeling you’d find him sooner or later. I was hoping to catch you two alone and then BOOM.”_ ** Jack laughed loudly in their ears.  **_“Oh well, a real shame. You shouldn’t have left Tim, you made a goddamn mistake dipping from our contract.”_ **

Jacks comm went silent after that and Timothy made his way over to the remains of Wilhelm, carefully picking up a part of him. He could feel the hot tears running down his face as he stared in disbelief. Nobody spoke, or barely breathed as Timothy knelt down on the ice and clutched a part of Wilhelm. They let him take his time to get back to his feet, take a moment to wipe the tears from his face before Lilith spoke up.

**_“I’m so sorry. If I knew he’d be involved I would never have called you out.”_ ** Timothy let out a snorting laugh and rubbed his eyes.  **_“I know how you two-”_ **

“We get it Lilith!” Timothy couldn’t help but shout. “Nobody knew he was here, god it’s all my fault…” Timothy knelt back down by Wilhelms head, gently caressing his face. “I’m so sorry Wilhelm.” Axton stepped up to speak but quickly found himself stepping back when he watched Timothy pull a knife out, prying the large object from Wilhelms eye before he dug the knife into the cybernetic, pulling it out quickly. Axtons gut twisted and he covered his mouth, he could hear Liliths snide ‘ew’ in his ear.

“What are you going to do with that?” Timothy shrugged and stood up, putting the knife back while he looked over the old cybernetic. He was honestly surprised it hadn’t been changed since the last time he saw Wilhelm, other than the object to cover it there hadn’t been much change to his right eye. Tim looked it over before he reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace, opening something up on it which he placed the eye into before tucking the necklace back into his shirt.

“Jack, if you’re listening at all, you better start saying your goodbyes. I’m going to fucking kill you, and everything you love.” Timothy stormed off of the ice and spoke into his comm, asking Roland what their next course of action was.

~~~~~

_ “You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” Wilhelm spoke softly as he gently rubbed cream on Timothys’ healing scar. Jack had pressed a hot iron to his face weeks ago, crazy about how Timothy was supposed to be a perfect double and needed one just like him. He had been insane, the scar over Jacks face had been glowing purple like eridium was coursing through his veins, and he wanted Timothy to suffer just as he had himself in that vault those years ago. _

_ It was a long and slow healing process, Timothy being out of commission for awhile since he couldn’t work when he couldn’t put the mask on- or even see out of his one eye. He had only been back out and working for two days, Wilhelm had easily been able to join him on a mission claiming ‘if Timothy gets himself shot and killed that won’t look good for you Jack.’ which seemed to do the trick. _

_ “I shouldn’t but I am. Jack said when we get back I can get a cybernetic eye, my depth perception went to shit when I went blind and he doesn’t want to look bad.” Timothy smiled up at Wilhelm as the larger man finished rubbing over the scar. “Thank you.” He sat up and rubbed his sore neck, sighing softly. “Speaking of cybernetics you’re due for a new one aren’t you? I saw the file on Jacks desk when I filled in for him…” _

_ “Just my leg, it’s been giving me more trouble than its worth at this point.” Wilhelm rubbed his left leg, massaging around his knee. Timothy didn’t like his addiction to cybernetics, he didn’t like thinking that one day Wilhelm wouldn’t be the man sitting in front of him now, becoming a full robot wasn’t a dream or a goal that should be thought about. “You know I need the surgeries, besides it’ll be covered in a fake skin so I will still look like me. Just like my arm.” _

_ “I know, I know.” Timothy rubbed his eye gently and leaned on Wilhelm. “I just don’t want to see you looking like… Well… Not yourself.” Wilhelm couldn’t help but smile and he gently tilt Timothys face up to his, kissing him quickly. _

_ “As long as you’re with me, I won’t be a different man.” _

_ “I’ll hold you to that.” Tim cupped Wilhelms cheek, looking at him sadly. “I am serious. I’d hate to see you one day and you’re… Not you anymore. I guess if I’m with you I’ll get used to it gradually but still.” He let out an awkward laugh and ran his thumb across Wilhelms cheek. “Just don’t let them fuck up your handsome face and we’ll be alright.” _

_ “They’ll get my face when I’m dead. The eye was an exception.” Wilhelm touched over his cybernetic eye and shrugged. “You should rest Tim, we have a longer travel ahead of us before we reach our destination. I’ll still be here when you wake.” _

_ “Always?” _

_ “Of course.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue this, with Timothy going on with everyone to fight Jack but I didn't really have anything else planned beyond this, so I guess if people want I'll add a second chapter with a continuation of how the story will go but for now this is all!


End file.
